Vikki
Vikki is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. WIP Appearance A petite woman known for her brilliant figure and captivating eyes. Her hair is black and often has a teased look to it from being cut at different lengths. She has a defined hairline that starts on the right side of her head and forms so that most of her hair is parted to the left side of her head accept for a small section that frames her face on either side. Her bangs cover her forehead and are normally kept brushed to the side and out of her face. Her captivating eyes are defined well by her naturally thicker eyelashes that add a glimmer of beauty to her face. She has full lips and a sharp nose with thin brows. Her body curves into a delicate hourglass shape that despite appearing petite is actually quite physically fit. For clothing she will wear dark colors (mostly black) that are comfortable and easy to move in, as long as the piece of clothing fits those categories she’s fine with wearing it. She likes to be ready for whatever comes at her and clothing can often hinder that ability, thus her outfits are designed for easy movement. Personality Vikki is known primarily for her extremely blunt and direct personality, when she sees something happening that she doesn’t like she will make it known. She isn’t afraid of conflict and will confront issues straightforwardly instead of waiting around for them to worsen. She is usually the person that will step up and take action during situations that require it. She can be kind when it is necessary while at the same time she can be ruthless and unforgiving. During a regular conversation with Vikki she can come off as quite rugged if not a bit vulgar with the way she communicates, she has a tendency to curse a lot even when she isn’t angry about something. Vikki cares little about what people think about her and more about how she views herself. When she does something that she knows is unjust she may go into a dark place where she becomes more secluded and depressed this is because she is disappointed in herself, but it’s never because of what other people think. Vikki is in no way a selfless person even when at times it may seem like she is extended to help someone, she is very much self-oriented and often is only looking out for herself unless it’s someone close to her. The people that know her know that she is very independent and that she doesn’t trust other people to take care of her or care about her wellbeing, in fact trust is a tricky thing with her and many know that it isn’t quite easy to earn Vikki’s trust. Vikki has a hard time expressing personal problems that she is having and normally when someone questions her she will lash out in anger or dodge the issue, she really just doesn’t like other people getting into her business or trying to understand her. She likes to keep most of her relationships with people very vague, too many questions about her personal life can often annoy her. Vikki is easily annoyed by certain kinds of people, especially naïve or cheerful people; overall she finds cheerful people to be fake and naïve people to be useless and in the way. Some may say that she is a bit cynical to the idea of happiness and joy in a world full of so much darkness. History As a human, Vikki’s life had never really been easy; she had been born to a family of little wealth her father a butcher and her mother jobless. She had one other sibling, a younger sister that was as innocent as a rabbit, gentle and carefree and always selfless. Vikki never really had time to make friends she was always too busy helping her support the family with whatever work she could find, because of this her sister became her only friend. Vikki was very protective of the young girl, believing that it was truly her job to protect her. Her father was never around to protect them and her mother was distant. Life was simple and sometimes unbearable, but for the most part Vikki survived it. It wasn’t until the night her family was attacked, her young sister and her mother raped and slaughtered while she was away. When she had returned she had found them on the floor in a pool of blood, it was probably the most tragic thing in her human life. When her father found out what happen, he lost his mind, falling apart completely; it eventually got so bad that he no longer even saw Vikki. Vikki’s relationship with her father had never been good, but now it was next to nothing. He only saw Vikki as a problem that needed to be dealt with, he couldn’t handle being a single parent to a child that was emotionally scared. He decided to disown Vikki, selling her in the slave trade to a blacksmith that would put her too work. Vikki had seen something like this coming and when it did she was able to deal. She’d grown emotionally tough over the years that had followed after her mother’s death, by becoming stone hearted and focused. It came to no surprise when that focus was channeled into her work for the blacksmith. She didn't care about the chains that shackled her; she knew that one day she would break free and take her freedom for herself. The day came when a man by the name of Hano came to her, but not to rescue her only to giving her the key to rescuing herself. Unshackling her chains, he allowed her to strike down the man that had used her for so many years. (WIP) Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei